Santa's Naughty List
by RunWithJacobBlack
Summary: Sexy and Sweet One Shot / What happens when Bella is on Santa's Naughty List this year? And where is Jacob? Will he show up before Bella and Santa get busy? Or is Santa not who she thinks he is? **MATURE LEMON CONTENT**


**Santa's Naughty List**

It was Christmas morning and I was waiting for Jacob to come back to his father's place from been on patrol for the morning. All of Jacob's family, the pack, the pack's family and Charlie were going to be spending Christmas at the Black house this year.

Rachel and I had been up since five this morning, cooking. That was the last time I had seen Jacob since he ran off into the woods with Sam and Paul not too far behind him. Jacob was Alpha now, and thankfully this patrol was only routine to make sure everything was okay on the res, so he wasn't going to be too long.

I glanced at the clock on the wall above the TV, seeing it was already seven-fifteen, while placing the turkey in the middle of the table. The house looked perfect for Christmas. The table was basically covered in food already and that wasn't even all of what Rachel and I had cooked so far. In the corner, near the doorway was a huge Christmas tree, covered in bright red, silver, green and gold decorations. Beneath the tree was stocked with presents of all different shapes and colours. The doors and windows were lined with tinsel of the Christmas colours and in the windows were candles burning. I hadn't ever felt Christmas to be so merry and joyful as I was this year and the day had just started.

Thankfully Jacob and the pack had extended the house so now it could hold more people and wasn't so crowded. The lounge room, kitchen and bedrooms were a lot bigger. The house was more the size of Charlie's now.

Hearing a knock on the door, Rachel came out of the kitchen and opened it to Emily, Claire and Claire's mother, Lily. Claire was now six years old and as she came through the door, she eyed the presents and looked up to her mother, asking if any of those were for her. Lily just whispered back that they weren't for her, though Santa was coming with her presents and greeted me as I walked over.

I smiled at the thought of Santa coming to her. Jake had told me a week or so ago they were getting Santa to come and see her. Of course it wasn't the _real_ Santa, there was no such thing, but Claire wasn't to know that yet at her age. Just the thought of her face lighting up with seeing him was enough to bring a smile to my face though. I loved seeing kids enjoying themselves and been excited about Christmas and Santa. It was the very thing which made me choose Jacob in the end – children.

Though we didn't have any of our own yet, I knew it was something Edward could never give. At first I thought maybe after choosing Jake I had made the wrong choice, but it wasn't long before he proved me wrong. Since then, I haven't looked back even once. Jacob is my world now, and that was never going to change in a million years.

It wasn't long before the house was pretty much full with people talking and laughing. In the kitchen, I was cutting up the roast duck when I heard the door open loudly. "Where's my Claire Bear!" I rolled my eyes smiling. It was obviously Jacob's cousin Quil. Claire Bear was his nickname for his imprint, which in human terms basically meant Soul Mate. Though right now because of Claire's age, Quil only loved her like a big brother and then once she was old enough, then it was most likely going to change.

Claire went running through the room and into Quil's awaiting arms. She giggled as he swirled her around the room. I smiled, leaning against the door, watching them both.

"Now, have you been good Claire?" he questioned.

"Yes," she murmured with a nod.

"That's good, 'cause Santa is here now."

"Santa!" she screamed into his ear.

I laughed, seeing Quil shake his head and blink a few times. "Don't do that Claire. Right in the ear too!"He smiled, hearing my laughter and looked up to see me standing in the doorway of the kitchen. "Hey Bella; are you coming to see Santa too?" There was something about Quil's voice which was a little different when he asked about seeing Santa. It was as though there was some kind of joke to it. But I just put it down to Quil been silly like usual and shrugged my shoulders mentally.

"Sure," I answered and followed him and the others outside into the cold winter air. My arms wrapped around my chest in tempt of staying warm. I saw the rest of the boys running out of the forest as a red mushing sled came up the dirt road of the Black's house, with Seth, in his wolf form, pulling the sled with Santa holding on for dear life. I tried not to laugh after seeing a red nose on Seth. He looked so cute and funny. I wondered where Jacob was. He was missing out on all the fun.

Quil put Claire down after the sled stopped. She cried Santa loudly once more and ran up to the guy. Seth sat down and watched as Santa picked her up in his arms, in such a loving manner. "Have you been a good girl this year, Claire?" he asked her.

I glanced over at Paul standing with Rachel, his arms wrapped around her body to keep her warm, and Sam holding Emily in his arms too. Everyone was smiling while watching closely. I still couldn't see Jacob anywhere though. I hoped he was okay.

"Mmhm. Yup I have been Santa!" Claire cried.

"I think I have something for you then, Claire," Santa said, setting her down on the ground. He pulled a red tarp off of the sled to expose a box full of gifts with tags on them. He pulled out one huge present and handed it to Claire. "Merry Christmas, Claire," he smiled under his long, while beard.

Claire gushed with a gasp of excitement, taking the gift from him as Quil and her mother walked over to help her carry it onto the veranda where we were all standing. She started to open it quickly as Santa watched her, still smiling as though he really did care for her like she was family to him.

Every now and then, I saw Santa's eye glanced towards me. I turned slightly pink in the cheeks noticing his russet skin and his deep brown, chocolate eyes. I glanced away every now and then. _This isn't Jacob, Bella, _my thoughts cried, _this is Santa. You've never had a Santa fantasy before. You don't need to start now!_ There was just something about Santa that made my stomach clench in pleasure when he glanced into my eyes.

I thought maybe when I first saw him it was Jacob, as he wasn't here yet, but then with looking at Santa closely, there was no way it could have been. This was a typical guy dressed up as Santa. He had the huge stomach and all. Jake wasn't like that. He was buff, sculptured and muscular. He hadn't even been the slightest bit over-weight in his life!

Pulling off the last piece of paper, Claire screamed with more excitement seeing the full set of Barbie-dolls and play sets before her eyes. Looking to Quil's face, he rolled his eyes and shook his head. He was the one who would be playing with her and those Barbie-dolls.

She jumped up and wrapped her arms halfway around Santa's barely there waist. "Thank you, thank you Santa!"

He laughed and scuffed up her hair. "You're welcome Claire," he said. He went back to his sled and looked up to everyone else after picking up the box and started to carry the presents to the veranda, handing them out to the others. I smiled when it came to my turn.

"Bella, Swan?" he questioned, holding my gaze. I felt like I could melt into a puddle there and then. _Quit it Bella, you've got Jacob!_ I shouted mentally.

He suddenly pulled a list out of his suit's pocket. "I'm sorry Bella, but you're on my naughty list this year," he said in a deep, serious tone. My eyes went wide as my jaw basically dropped to the floor. _What?_

A small smirk came over his mouth, making me wonder if this was just a joke or not. I could feel all the others eyes set upon us.

"Been too naughty with Jacob, Bella?" Paul shouted laughing, Embry, Jared and Sam joined him in laughter, while Leah, Seth and the others tried not to laugh. Even Billy and dad were trying not to laugh. I rolled my eyes at them, feeling my cheeks turning red and hot.

"Can I talk to you in the kitchen, please, Miss Swan?"

"Um, sure, Santa," I murmured, I didn't understand what was going on.

He turned around and led the way through the house and into the kitchen, where he closed the door slowly behind us. I felt everyone's eyes on the two of us as we went.

In the Black's kitchen, I leaned up against the counter. Santa held my eyes as he smiled crookedly. I knew that smile, but it didn't belong to this guy. Warily I watched him stepping towards where I stood. My eyes closed as I felt his warm, smooth and soft lips brush against the skin of my neck. A picture of Jake flashed before my eyes. I gasped at the thought of him before moaning.

"Jacob," I muttered breathlessly, so low any human ears wouldn't have been able to hear it been spoken. My hands went to his jaw as I pulled the fake beard down. He leaned back to look into my eyes.

I smiled shyly, covering my mouth, trying not to giggle. It was Jacob. "You knew the whole time," he whispered in his own voice, pulling off the hat and dropping it on the floor along with his beard.

"I thought I did, but then I wasn't sure. How-" I paused, looking down to his bloated stomach. He smirked, unbuttoning the red jacket and allowed three pillows to fall onto the floor along with two smaller ones around his arms as the suit joined the rest of the outfit. He was wearing nothing but a pair of black-cut-off-jeans.

My eyes slowly scanned from his strong legs to his jeans where they were looking as though they were turning quiet tight beneath the zipper. My eyes continued on above his jeans to the Greek-god like sculptured stomach of his – perfectly toned just for me to run my hands over – to his muscular pecks, powerful shoulders and perfect face. Jake smiled _his_ crooked smile I always loved, wrapping his arms around my shoulders, setting me on the counter as he leaned into my body. His kissed was heated, passionate and ignited flames within my stomach. I moaned into his mouth as his lips parted mine. I tasted him on the tip of my tongue – so sweet, so salty . . . so Jacob. . .

I shuddered hard against his warm body. He felt as though he was on fire today. He pulled back just enough to lighten the kiss, but not break it. I felt him smirk against my lips as his left arm left but my back but found my hand. He gave it a slight squeeze and helped me down off of the counter.

We could hear the others coming inside now. His index finger went to his lips as he winked. He led the way out of the kitchen, towards the back exit. I knew where he was taking us.

Silently, he opened and closed the door. We ran towards the forest line, just beyond the house, going deep within its green land so we were neither seen nor heard. I wondered what the others would think once they found we were gone. I really didn't care, as long as I had Jacob by _my_ side. He was all I would _ever_ need – my air, my warmth, my love, my life.

Pinning me against a tree, his lips attacked mine in the most heated and passionate kisses I had ever felt before. My stomach clenched tight in pleasure and heat from the things he was doing. His hot body was pressed into mine. I could feel his heart beating in my chest he was so close. But it wasn't close enough for my liking.

I bit his lower lip between my teeth after feeling his hands run along my highs slowly to my hips, picking me up and wrapping my legs around his waist. His tongue licked my upper lip – teasing it. I shuddered hard into his erection pressing against me through our clothing. Jacob groaned into my mouth out of reaction, rolling his hips into mine hard. I whimpered, feeling weak at the knees. Thank god he was holding me up or I would have fallen. My hands went up to his black, cropped hair, gripping it in my hands as he started to unbutton my shirt slowly while kissing and nipping my newly exposed skin. His lips and mouth was hot against my body. The cold winter air caused chills and Goosebumps to form over my skin. I clung to Jacob's body, trying to stay warm as he licked my collarbone, grasping it between his teeth. My head fell back against the tree in pure heated bliss. Every nerve in my body was aware and alert to everything Jacob did. His kisses felt like sparks of fire upon my skin. His tongue felt like ice after fire had melted it. Everything I felt was Jacob. He was everywhere, but it still _wasn't_ enough.

I shivered hard with my nails digging into Jacob's back, drawing blood before the wounds healed. He groaned into my ear lightly, brushing his lips over my ear lobe, taking it between his lips, pulling and sucking a little. His hot breath against my skin was ragged with small pants. The heat of his hands on my thighs burned through the material of my jeans. I just wanted him so much . . . everything he did, seemed to take forever. It was a torturing pleasure. Jacob's touch was my new drug. How he made me feel, was addicting – beautiful, sexy and unique, things Edward had never made me feel. I felt plain compared to Edward when he was around. He loved me, yes, but it wasn't the same love Jacob had. Jake knew everything I needed without having to ever ask.

I could feel his growing erection against my leg, just as I heard him take in a deep breath and exhaled it slowly. As he held my gaze, I could see the irises of his eyes turning darker with each millisecond that passed and fill with love and lust.

My hands slowly trailed down his torso, feeling his strong, sculptured muscles beneath my hands as I went. I felt a strong shudder go through his body, but watching him, I didn't see it. There was no sudden jolt of his body with the shudder like a human would have. It was as though it didn't even happen.

Before I knew what was happening, abruptly, Jacob had undone the rest of my jacket and top with his teeth. The clothing hung lightly from my shoulders, leaving nothing but my bra left upon my torso. He smiled crookedly, eyeing the old black bra. I knew that look in his eye, the one where he got a wild look in them, allowing his inner animal to surface to a wild yet safe level.

He leaned down and clasped his lips around the shoulder of my collarbone, sucking and licking hard and fast. I was a shivering wreck in his arms. His hot, silky tongue ran along my skin, causing Goosebumps to form again as he went. He stopped just at the tip of my bra, in the middle of my chest. I felt his lips curve into a smirk. His teeth grazed over my skin, getting between the fabric of the bra and I. His lower teeth clenched down, meeting his upper. In one swift movement, the flimsy piece of material was ripped from around my body and tossed into the forest somewhere.

"You're so beautiful Bella," he murmured huskily, kissing my neck again, fiercely. I moaned closing my eyes, resting my head back on the bark of the tree, enjoying his every touch.

My skin tingled under his lips. I gasped feeling his lower lip brush against my hard pink nipple, sending hot flames through my body once more. His teeth grazed over them both slowly, teasingly. His left hand palmed my breast as he sucked and nipped on the other. All that could register in my brain was the heated waves rolling through my body and that Jacob was the one who was causing them.

"Oh, don't stop Jacob. Don't stop," I moaned breathlessly, instinctively arching my back against his body and hold around me to get closer to him. He growled into my skin in response. I loved it when he growled.

My right hand went from digging and gripping into his shoulder blade, to running down his eight-pack and to the helm of his jeans. He growled again, but this time it was deeper and more aggressive. He whimpered and winced as my hand ran over the button and zipper of his jeans and palmed his massive hard-on. I could feel him pulsing and throbbing against my hand. His breath against my skin was faint, nothing other than faint, breathless pants.

"I need you, now Bella," he growled so lightly I hardly heard him, shuddering again against my hand. My hand gripped into his shoulder. My finger ran down the zipper of his jeans before I undid the top button along with the zipper. His jeans fell to the forest floor, just as mine had too – I hadn't even realising he was undoing them.

Slowly he set me down on my own two feet. His hands gripped either side of my hips, tilting them up a little as I leaned back on the tree a little for support while standing on my tippy toes. My breath caught in the back of my throat as Jacob suddenly plunged deep inside of me, seconds later rewrapping my right leg around his waist again. I felt like screaming out in pleasure, but knew that would only bring the pack's attention – and that was the last thing either of us wanted.

He started to pump deep and hard as my nails dug deep into his shoulder blades once more, clutching to Jacob's body like my life depended on it. His dark, lust-filled eyes caught mine as he slowed a little and smirked crookedly like a cocky and confident cat. He glanced up at the branch not far from my head and met my gaze again.

"Reach up to that branch Bella," he murmured huskily, as his arm wrapped around my waist to support my body. Now I understood what he had been thinking. . .

Slowly, gaining my balance, I stretched up and wrapped my hands around the branch of the pine tree. Its bark was harsh and sharp against the skin of my hands. But that was all quickly forgotten after Jacob gained his pace again. I almost screamed again with feeling how deep within me he had gone this time. I had always heard sex was better when your arms were above your head, but I only ever thought that had been a wife's tale until now. Like this, I could tell neither of us was going to last long. I could feel Jacob shuddering and pulsing inside of me, more and more with each hard and deep thrust of his hips. I moaned loudly, feeling my arms going numb, along with my leg supporting most of my weight.

My hips rocked against his, matching his fast rhythm. Jacob moaned in my mouth while deepening our kiss. His tongue ran over mine, forcing a whimper into his mouth from my own and a shiver to go down my spine. His hand stayed in the middle of my back, supporting my balance and weight. His hand gripped at my skin lightly but painlessly.

I felt my whole body tensing as I murmured Jacob's name against his hot lips, not having the strength to speak it loudly. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest as though it was about to give out. Every muscle in my body was convulsing with heated waves of blissful pleasure. I couldn't hear; sense or focus on anything but Jacob and the things he was causing my body to feel. My arms were completely numb along with my leg I was standing on, with my other around his waist.

His pace increased slightly as I felt him come hard at the same time. My hands gripped into the bark of the tree, leaving marks on it. My arms and legs gave out as Jacob picked me up into his arms completely. We both fell back against the soft and moist ground of La Push grounds, panting hard with sweat covering us from head to toe. Jacob took one glance at my face and laughed, seeing the leaves tangling through my messy hair. Carefully he removed them.

I smiled, pressing my cheek against his chest, my arms around him while catching my breath. His arms were around me too, shielding out the winter air from my naked skin. The icy breeze brought Jacob closer to my body. I could have laid here forever with him, long as he was by my side.

"You know," he breathed huskily, still trying to catch his breath, staring into my eyes, as I lifted my face to look at him. "I didn't mean for that to happen. I didn't take you into the kitchen to escape the house for this, but you were too tempting."

"What did you take me into the kitchen for then?" I whispered softly, searching his deep chocolate eyes.

He pulled away from my arms and grabbed his jeans. Pulling them up, his hand went into his pocket to pull out a little black box. He sat back down and cupped my cheek, holding my gaze like we were linked together for all eternity. He was searching my face for any hint of what I was thinking, but I was sure he found nothing. I didn't know what was happening. It hadn't registered in my brain yet.

"Bella, you know how much I love you, and how much I'll always love you. I don't know what I would do without you in my life, but, I can't see my life without you. . . Bella Swan, will you marry me?"

Watching Jacob's face, he smiled _my_ smile at the same time his face lit up, staring into my eyes. His eyes glanced briefly down to the little velvet box he held in his hand as he opened it and displayed the heart shaped diamond ring inside, with heart shaped rubies running down the band on either side of the diamond.

My hands flew up to my mouth in shock as my eyes shed tears of shock, surprise and happiness. I had never been one for believing in marriage with what had happened with my parents marrying so young, but with Jacob, it was different. I could really see us living our lives together forever. It was different to when I was with Edward. In the back of my mind, I always had doubts – even if I didn't admit it – that it wouldn't work out in the end. But with Jacob, I had none of that.

"Yes Jacob!" I cried loudly, wrapping my arms around his neck tightly. I saw a bright smile come across Jacob's face as he hugged me tightly back. He pulled away and slowly ran the ring up past my knuckle. I marvelled at its beauty for a second with tears of joy still running down my cheeks. Jacob smiled like I've never seen him smile before, wiping the tears away with his thumb.

"You've made me the happiest man on this planet Bella. You know that?" he whispered softly, cupping the side of my face as he stared into my eyes before leaning in and kissing my lips tenderly and more loving than I had ever felt before. This had been the most amazing Christmas, so far, and I would never, ever forget it in a million years. . .

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Hey guys,

So this story was meant to be posted before Christmas but I ran out of time. Hope you all had a very Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

Just wanted to thank you all for your amazing support on my writing and stories this past year. You guys have been amazing to me and I'll never forget it!

Wishing you, your families and friends all the best for the New Year!

Love you.

- Sky xoxo


End file.
